Forever Loving Souls pt1
by inuyashaismine57
Summary: Inuyasha, after an event with a demon think that Kagome is lost forever...


"Ever since we left that village…things have been sort of…" Kagome says to inuyasha as the group traveled down an empty dirt road. "…What Kagome…" he replied in a solemn voice. For a second she thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha_…together…_ then replied, "No nothing Inuyasha,"

All of the sudden an enormous demon appeared. "Get outa my way demon or I'll slash you ta bits!" Inuyasha growled. With a terrifying roar he took out Inuyasha (made him unconscious) and next went up to Shippo and hung over him from afar like an asome building that was about to charge. "Whaa! A large demon like yourself wouldn't harm a puny little kid like me would ya!" The demon returned his frightened stare with a fearsome snarl and glared. Then surprisingly spoke in a monotone low voice that said, "Don't worry squirrel**-"FOX!"** Shippo interrupted. "Whatever… I won't JUST kill you but submit some poison in your blood stream as well…then eat you," Before poor Shippo could get out of the way, the demon quickly shot the deadly poison gas from his mouth.

Shippo then covered his mouth and nose with his arm. "cough cough you eat poisoned things?" then he thought to himself, _what a strange demon. _"Shippo…!" yelled Kagome slightly muffling her tone. Shippo looked at all the others getting hurt from the poison gas. Then he started to cry, "Stop harming all my FRIENDS!", he whimpered. "Hiricoutsu!" Sango screamed. The boomerang twirled, violently whipping and thrashing against the rough wind. The demon hadn't known it was coming towards him and was alarmed when the hiricoutsu removed its head from the rest of its body…then there was silence after the hiricoutsu lost balance and struck the ground now stuck. Sango went to the others who where injured because of the poison gas. As soon as the boys finally awoke, they tried to awaken Kagome but failed.

Now they were at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and the others helped to carry her limp body on the way there. "Huuuu," Kaede gasped, "Do ye know what is wrong with Kagome!" The others shook their heads. Kaede looked down at Kagome and stared. "Kagome-… she breathed in too much poisonous gas…she-…she can not go on…"Kaede said focusing on Kagome. Inuyasha yanked his head up when he heard and stared blankly into space, his mouth opened. The others looked down. Inuyasha finally put his head down mouth open wide yet still breathless. "Unless…"she paused. "Unless what.," Inuysha stated quickly. "Hmmm I _think_ it _might just_ be somewhere in this pile of books.," "Oh brother.," said Miroku. "_This_ is gonna take a while,." Commented Sango. Inuyasha twitched his eyebrows as though Kaede was taking her time as well.

"Grrr _that's_ it _I'm_ leav'in!" He picked up Kagome and carried her in his arms as he left. Sango and Miroku turned to him. "Where are _you_ going?" they said in unison. "Nowhere" he said looking up at the clear skies, "I'll be back…" Inuyasha started to blush as he went out the door. But soon he got back to reality as he walked along to hopefully find an answer but to what problem?… He hadn't known. _Should I go back to Kikyo! _he thought as he wanders and suddenly lost track of where he was going.

"Ohhh" he moaned, "this is hopeless…In fact,… why on earth am I saying that…I don't even know…where I'm going. I just-gota find a cure.," He started to run and all of the sudden got dizzy and fell to his knees. It started raining.(Whatever sad music of your choice is good with this scene). "Kagome..." he said in a soft tone. Then he starts to get louder as he shouts. "Kagome. Kagome! Kagome! Kagome _please, please_ don't go! I beg of you don't-don't do this to me I-I…" he wiped his tears and looked all around trying to get words right. "like sort of!" He blushed. "I guess I aaaa…" _Damn Inuyasha come'on. LET IT OUT! _"I love you!" he pointed out immediately. Then he gently kissed her on the cheek. Kagome a moment later struggled her eyes open. "Inu-Inuyasha…"she moaned, "_HMM- _Inuyasha…?…" she smiled slightly, "thank you…" Inuyasha looked up, "What!-I don't-I- I don't get it. Wha-what do you even _mean_ by saying that!" She looked at him and smiled again, "Thank you-… thank you for everything I guess…" Inuyasha stared. Tears then came to his eyes. But he smiled too, "You-you say it like it's now a thing of the p-past or something" he studderd while chuckling in sadness. She was going to say something important when she all of the sudden fainted. (Music inside of your head should now have stopped).


End file.
